Best friends
by XxCamixX
Summary: She loved him and he loved her. He talks about the girl he loved, and she didn't know it was her. They were childhood friends and now they wanted something more. But they were to be just friends.


**AN: So I decided to write some NaLu! It's my first time since I like GraLu more but I thought it will be nice to have a fic with Natsu's and Lucy relationship! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy tail or its characters.**

* * *

Best friends

Natsu had always been the type of guy I could always talk to. If I was sad he was there and if I needed someone to comfort me he was the first one I'd call. But there were certain issues when it came down to it. Because sometimes he was the cause of my tears, sometimes I wish he would do more than just hug me. Sometimes I wish he was mine, and only mine. But that can't happen right? We are just friends, best friends to be more exact. We've known each other since we were toddlers and we've been friends since then. Something more than that can never happen right? I am just stupid for thinking that maybe just maybe we could be more than that.

Natsu knew all my secrets and I knew his. For everyone else we were the normal cute childhood friends that everybody wanted them to date. But that would never happen, because after all he told me everything. Including the girl he wanted. Natsu had never mentioned her name but every time he would talk about her I saw it. I saw it so clearly that it had hurt so much. He talked of her with such affection and such admire. He would always have this distant look on his face this sad smile would sometimes form on his lips when he mentioned that she would never feel the same about him. And every time he had that sad smile I wanted to just hug him and never let go of him, tell him that I would never let him feel that way because after all I loved him. But of course I couldn't say that. So every time that sad smile would be on his lips I would always just hold his hand and tell him that things would work out in the end. They always do, don't they?

And if things would work out for him and he got together with this girl. I would be satisfied because after all his happiness was what mattered the most to me. No matter how many tears I would shed because of him not being mine, no matter how painful it would be for me seeing him with this girl. I would be there to support him as he always had been supporting me.

I remember that one time when I was fourteen and my father had walked out on me and my mom. He had been there; Natsu had held me in a strong grip. Whipping away the tears and telling me that everything would be okay. Still today, five years later I remember what he had said.

"_Lucy, people will walk out of your life. And things will go wrong. And that is life. All you can do is smile at the great moments you had together. But Lucy, remember that I will always be here no matter what."_

That night I had fallen asleep in his arms and I had felt so safe there in his grip. I never wanted him to let go. Mine and Natsu's friendship is the most important thing in my life. That's why I never had the courage to tell him how I feel.

Because after all we were just best friends.

* * *

It's hard to see that one person that means everything to you every day and her being oblivious to what you feel. To see the girl that you've known since you were a child every day and have her by your side but not being able to call her yours.

Lucy was that kind of person that could light up a whole room with just her smile. That would make silly jokes that no one would laugh about because they weren't funny. Lucy was the kind of person that would be there for you no matter what. She was the kind of girl that you've known for your whole life and yet she can surprise you by the things she does sometimes. Lucy was the girl that I had loved for almost my whole life.

But she and I would never end up together. I have given her so many hints that she just wouldn't catch. Every time I tell her about one girl that I like, she just cheers me on. She doesn't even know it is her I am talking about. She is always telling me that I should make a move always telling me that when we get together that she wants to meet her. And never knowing that it is her I am talking about.

I've been there for her for so many years. Every time I hold her I don't want to let go. When I smell her perfume it's like I am going to go crazy. When I see her smile I can't help but smile myself. And when I see her tears I just want to destroy everything that tries to hurt her. She is my rock and I am hers. I would always be hers even though she may never notice and she may never know.

Because some people are just meant to be friends.

And that is exactly just what we are.

Best friends.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Was it good or bad please review?**

**I hope you like it! **

**Until next time!**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


End file.
